


Behind these Hazel Eyes

by IronBabey, SammyWitchy



Series: Peter, Wade, and their fabulous Adventures [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Harley Keener is a dick, Iron Dad & Spider-Son, Kelly Clarkson stans rise up, M/M, Past Parkner, Past Relationship(s), Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Song: Behind These Hazel Eyes (Kelly Clarkson), Songfic, Spideypool - Freeform, Team Deadpool, Teen Angst, Teen Deadpool, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Vent fic don't mind us, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, parkner, wade wilson is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronBabey/pseuds/IronBabey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyWitchy/pseuds/SammyWitchy
Summary: A certain song pops up when Peter and Wade are on their way home, and causes Peter to remember a painful memory. Wade listens to his story and supports him no matter what.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker (past), Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Peter, Wade, and their fabulous Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722508
Comments: 10
Kudos: 164





	Behind these Hazel Eyes

Peter was in the car with Wade when it happened. His day had been going just fine before. From having a class with Wade to lunch to meeting with Tony for his internship to patrolling New York as the dynamic duo Spider-Man and Deadpool. 

Now they were in the car. Wade was rambling about his friend, who he insists on calling Weasel. Peter had no idea why, but he didn't question it. 

“Listen Baby Boy, don’t let Weasel convince you to do two shots of vodka, and then whiskey all on one gulp on a school night, the worst decision of my fucking life.” Peter laughed, he had warned Wade about it initially, but he didn’t listen. His grin stayed tight until he heard the beginnings of drums and a guitar on the radio. His heart froze in his chest, and he’s positive that he went white. He knew what song it was, but he couldn’t do it, not now, not in front of Wade. 

“Peter?” Wade was looking at him with worry. 

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me, I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong._

Peter found himself mumbling along to the words, and Wade continued to glance from the road to him. “Peter? Baby? Do you really really like Weasel and hate it when I talk shit? Look I’m sorry ok?”

Peter shakes his head. “No, no Wade its-nevermind, I’ll shut up it’s dumb, I’m dumb.”

_Your arms around me tight, everything had felt so right. Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong._

“Honeypie, babycakes, the light of my depressing life, yee to my haw, if you’re like this, it’s not nothing. You can talk to me honey.”

Peter hesitated, he didn’t want Wade to hate him when he found out about-...He stops. Wade loves him. Wade isn’t like him. Wade won’t leave

Wade by now was barely paying attention to the road, his attention mostly focused on the hazel-eyed boy next to him. “You don’t have too it was a suggestion I’m sorry I love you-“

Peter laughs lightly, he loves Wade. So, so much. He hasn’t even told Tony about this, he’s bottled it up for so long that he’s become almost numb to it. 

_Now I can’t breathe. No, I can’t sleep. I’m barely hanging on_

“I-...I was seeing someone before you. It-it didn’t exactly end well.”

“Do I need to bring out the katanas? Because I’ll bring out the katanas if I need to.”

“No Wade! Just-Let me tell you-Just...just let me talk, just listen, please?”

They were at Wade’s apartment now, and they walked in together, Wade’s arm slung around Peter’s shoulder, and his head on Wade’s shoulder. Wade sat Peter down next to him on his ratty old couch. But the sofa didn’t bother Peter. He had Wade, and that’s all that mattered right now. 

_Here I am, once again, I’m torn into pieces._

Peter choked up, and Wade took him into his arms and held him close. “You can talk to me Baby Boy, I’ll listen all you want ok?”

Peter nods and began his story. 

_Can’t deny it, can’t pretend. Just thought you were the one._

Peter Parker met Harley Keener on a Thursday afternoon. Peter had just arrived at the tower to do his internship with Tony. Tony introduced the two with a smile on his face, going on and on about how the two will get along so well, and they did, they got along really, really well

It began with crappy pickup lines being exchanged between the two, they would try to see who could make the other one more flustered, typically, it was Harley who won those games. Then it turned to them talking normally, about thing after thing. Peter would try to get Harley into anime, or books, or musicals, but Harley was never really into that stuff. On the other hand, Harley would try to get Peter into horseback riding, but Peter never liked that. 

_Broken up, deep inside. But you won’t get to see the tears I cry._

_Behind these hazel eyes._

It took two weeks for them to start dating. 

Things started off great. They exchanged selfies, complimented each other every moment they could. They talked every day. Texted every day, and constantly called. Peter went to Harley for all his issues. Things were great, and then they weren’t.

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in. You made me feel alright for once in my life._

It began with Harley getting jealous of Harry, Peter’s best friend. Harry and Peter have been close ever since they were kids. They’re the type of best friends who can flirt without actually meaning it. They do everything together. They bully each other playfully and talk almost as much as Peter did with Harley. But Harley didn’t like that, and he constantly told Peter that. 

It got to the point where Peter promised Harley that he’d tone it down with Harry, for his sake, and he did. But Harley still wasn’t over it. Sometimes, Harry, Peter, and Harley would chat on a discord server that they all were on, where they made a few mutual friends. Then Harley invited some of his own friends and began doing the exact thing that Harley was upset with Peter about but worse. Solely to get Peter’s attention, and it worked. 

_Now all that’s left of me, is what I pretend to be? So together but so broken up inside._

Peter was bothered by it, but never said anything, after all, he was with Harley, so why should he worry? Peter had no reason to worry, of course, he didn’t. He bothered Harley with the same thing first, so isn’t this what he deserves? 

A few weeks later, Peter hit a really bad depressive spot. Harley, of course, asked what was wrong, but while Peter went to Harley with his issues, there were some things he wasn’t comfortable talking to people about, his depression being one of them. Harley didn’t exactly like that. He got mad that Peter went to him for everything, except this. 

Harley resorted to getting MJ and Flash to try and convince Peter to talk to him, but Peter always told them both he didn’t want to. He was never obligated to, and he just really couldn’t talk to him about this.

_Cause I can’t breathe, no I can’t sleep, I’m barely hanging on._

It got to the point where Peter would go to Harry, more than he did Harley. He expressed that Harley was a wonderful boyfriend, but that there are things he can’t tell Harley, to which Harry said that it was perfectly fine. Peter told him that Harley got mad at him for not being open about everything, specifically his depression. Harry wasn’t mad at Peter, thank god, but after a long talk with Harry, and some other friends, Peter decided to end things with Harley.

Harley was dry in his responses any time Peter tried to talk to him, even when Peter tried fixing things. Then lead to days without talking. Peter was fed up. 

_Here I am once again, I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend, just thought you were the one_

Peter ended being the one who ended things with Harley. Afterward, Peter thought that maybe, just maybe, they would remain friends. But that wasn’t the case. Harley never spoke to him again. Days, weeks, then eventually months went by with Harley refusing to speak to Peter, even though Harley would still talk to the mutual friends that Peter and Harley shared. 

Peter hurt for a long time, but his friends supported him, so he thought he’d be ok, that it passed, and he would never have to think about it again. 

Then MJ stopped talking to him.

_Broken up deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Peter had no idea why MJ would stop talking to him. Peter would try to talk to her, but she’d either blow him off quickly or would just straight up ignore him. Peter began to feel guilty. Why would Michelle start ignoring him? What did he do? Peter knows that MJ and Harley became fast friends, maybe she was upset about their breakup?

Harry and Ned still stayed supportive of Peter. They understood why Peter needed to end it. No matter how much Peter may have loved, and cared for Harley, their relationship really wasn’t working out, and in the end, it was better for both of them if things were just ended. 

Peter began to make new friends. Joined new groups, new discord servers, and became happier. Things were never completely ok, but he knows that he isn’t alone, and that’s all he needed. 

Everything made sense the day Harry told him that he saw MJ and Harley on a date. He knew it was a date too. They were holding hands. Peter understood now. That’s why MJ stopped talking to him. 

_Swallow me then spit me out. For hating you I blame myself. Seeing you, it kills me now. No, I don't cry on the outside, anymore, anymore_

Did Harley tell MJ things? Bad talk Peter behind his back, when he ended things as peacefully as he could? Did their friendship mean that little to her? That she could just throw him away without a second thought, without a glance back. Did she hate him so much that she couldn’t talk to him about whatever Harley said, and try to see his side, instead of abandoning him? 

_Here I am once again, I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend. Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside. But you won't get to see, the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Peter isn’t hurt as much by the fact that MJ no longer wanted to be Peter’s friend, it was that she didn’t even try to get his side of the story, or even try to talk to him, before turning her back on him. Harry, Ned, and Peter stayed by each other's side, along with their new online friends.

Then Peter met Wade. 

By the time Peter was done explaining everything to Wade, his boyfriend was practically fuming. 

“Baby…”

“It’s ok Wade, I’m over it.” He really was. He has Wade now, so he knows that things will be ok. 

“But he hurt you!” He was in Wade’s arms again, held tightly to a broad, warm chest. Peter clung to the back of Wade’s hoodie, smiling into the crook of his neck.

“Yeah, but if I hadn’t been hurt, I never would have met you, and you’re the best thing to come out of this entire thing, I’d never ask for anything more.” He pulls back from the hug and pecks Wade lightly on the lips.

Wade was flustered “Fine, but promise me you’ll tell Iron-Dad, ok?” 

“Tell-Tony? But he introduced me to Harley, he might blame himself, or me-He thinks that our breakup went fine and that we’re still friends.”

“Which is exactly why you should tell him, Peter, hun bun, I doubt he’d blame you, you aren’t at fault for this, and knowing Stark? He’d never blame you.” 

“But-”

“No buts! Promise me you’ll at least talk to him? For me?”

Wade lays back on the couch, bringing Peter with him to lie on his chest. “Ok...Ok, Wade, I will.”

Wade grins, and pulls Peter impossibly closer, holding him tightly. “Good! But-not now, for now, we cuddle the shit out of each other. I’m cuddle deprived baby boy and the authors spent most of their time writing this about the past! Not enough Wade to go around, I sob authors, I sob.”

Peter laughs and puts his head against Wade’s chest. He’ll tell Tony, but later. For now, all he needs is Wade. Wade is all he needs in this world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind us just a petty vent fic ;)


End file.
